Laser light reflected off a surface sometimes exhibits a sparkling phenomenon referred to as “speckle.” Laser light is spatially coherent, and when reflected off a diffuse surface, the reflected coherent light waves interfere with each other in a regular pattern that results in a user perceiving speckle. Scanning projectors that utilize lasers for light sources may exhibit speckle across a displayed image.